


Early Sunrises Over Monroeville

by python_blitz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/python_blitz/pseuds/python_blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has everything. A beautiful house. A beautiful boyfriend. But disaster strikes. And all of the sudden, this is not his beautiful house- and this is not his beautiful boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Sunrises Over Monroeville

I lay in my bed as the soft early morning light peeks through the curtains and lands in my eyes. Blinking, I begin to roll over, but I remember that I'm not alone in my bead, and instead I slowly remove the covers from my body and lay them on top of the bundled up man beside me.

Today marks the first month of Gerard and I officially moving in together, an enormous feat for us compared to our prior accommodations; his parents' basement.

As I gently pad towards the kitchen, I can't help but remember when I first told my parents about Gerard.

They flipped; absolutely horrified that their son would choose another man to love. My mom was crying, and my dad was furious- they didn't even let my grab my things before I was kicked to the curb with the door locking behind me.  
I cringe at the memory, but continue towards the kitchen.  
I can't think about them any more. I've made a life for myself, and I'll be damned if I let them intrude.

In the kitchen, I empty the dregs of yesterday's coffee and start a new brew, before grabbing a pack of smokes and heading out onto our balcony. Not even halfway through my first cigarette, the glass door slides, and out comes my beautiful boyfriend.

"Think you could have a morning smoke without me, sugar?" He asks with a lazy smirk, taking my cigarette from my hand and holding it to his lips. He takes a long drag and closes his eyes, before letting out the puff of toxins and nicotine into the air.

Slowly, he backs me into the railing, his breath visible just inches from my face before closing the gap and kissing me light and quick; teasing me.  
"Gerard," I whisper as he takes another drag. "Just fucking kiss me."

He turns to blow out the smoke, leaning over to put out the cigarette, before turning to me again. Cupping my face in his hands, he pushes me into the railing once more. It's digging into my back and a little painful, but I'd be lying if I said his dominance wasn't a complete turn-on.

With his lips on mine, Gerard trails one of his hands up my face to knot in my hair, while the other one travels down, down, down- tracing over my neck, brushing my arm before finding its way to my hip. He rests his hand there, and I breathe him in, high off the euphoria he creates. We pause for a second, locked in time and frozen in a perfect moment. Then he snakes his arm around my back, squeezes us close together for a brief moment, and breathes in my ear, "The coffee is done."

Leaving me, he slips back inside. It is only then, in his absence, that I notice that it's really fucking cold. I hastily grab our pack of smokes and head inside, grabbing my mug of coffee that Gerard poured, and join him on the couch. We sit there, legs entangled under a simple throw blanket, for who knows how long; just reveling in each other's company.

Wordlessly, we untangle and take our mugs to the sink.

"Frank?" Gerard asks, turning to me.

"Mhmm?" I mumble back, snaking my hands on his hips and massaging gently.  
"I wanna have a picnic."

"A picnic?" I question, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"Yeah, y'know," he said, cheeks turning red. "Like, that stupid mushy stuff that couples do."

I stand there for a few of seconds, watching in amusement as his cheeks turn a darker and more vibrant shade of red. Walking over to him, I snake my arms around his waste and rest my chin on his shoulder, saying, "That would be lovely, darling." Playfully, I nip his ear and give his ass a squeeze before walking to our room to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! New story here- I swear it will get more interesting as it goes. Don't forget to like and comment- I'd love some feedback! ;)
> 
> -Pyth


End file.
